Naomi Mason
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Just because he was pregnant didn't mean he was disabled all of a sudden. (Ben/jimmy)


Disclaimer: don't own fallingskies or it's characters. This is a homosexual pairing Ben/Jimmy and MPreg (Male pregnancy) so don't like don't read.  
Feel like I haven't written a Jimmen fic in forever *sigh*

I also have a lot more fic's planed so stay tuned! Also little fic announcement at the end which I know someone may be happy to hear about^.^

Other then that enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review, Means a lot.

Xxxx

'Sit down, relax, be careful, I got it for you'. It was cute and sweet for the first couple of months, but after the billionth time of hearing stuff like this that month, Jimmy couldn't take it any more.

"Ben! For the tenth time, I can do it myself!" Jimmy persisted, taking the knife out of Bens hand.

"Jimmy, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Ben huffed, grabbing the knife back. Jimmy felt his eye twitch at that. It was one of Bens most famous lines; 'I don't want you to hurt yourself'. Just because he was pregnant didn't mean he was retarded as well.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled. I'm tired of being useless around here, so let me cook." Jimmy said all too calmly, getting irritated every time Ben said something back. Eight months and this was the outcome. Ben being the intolerable one instead of Jimmy. Ben gave Jimmy a long, meaningful stare, until finally Jimmy gave up.

"Fine! You cook! I'll just go be fat on the damn chair!" Jimmy snapped, trying to stomp out of the room but it was more of a wobble. Jimmy really needed to read a pregnancy book because he really doesn't remember anyone mentioning that you would start walking like a damn penguin.

After sitting on the chair subjecting himself to some horrible black and white film and eating the carrots that Ben brought him a little while after their fight as a subtle piece offering, Jimmy started to feel restless. Slowly pulling himself up off the chair, which was starting become a once in a life time accomplishment for Jimmy, he wobbled into the kitchen, fixing Ben with a glare, when the Hybrid snorted at him.

"Shut up. I can't help the way I walk." Jimmy pouted. Ben rolled his eyes, walking over to Jimmy and wrapping an arm around Jimmys waist as best he could.

"I love the way you walk." Ben whispered, giving Jimmy a light peck on the lips. Jimmy rolled his eyes at that, giving Ben a playful shove before turning his attention to the stove.

Ben sighed heavily, before walking back over to tend to the boiling pots.

"What are you cooking?" Jimmy asked, sitting down at one of the island chairs.

"Lasagne." Ben replied, walking over to Jimmy with a bowl of eggs in his hand.

"Here, crack these and whisk." Ben said, sliding the bowl in front of Jimmy. Jimmy gave him a questionable look but began to do as he was told, figuring that this was gonna be the most cooking Jimmy would ever be able to do.

"Controlling ass." Jimmy breathed, playfulness behind his words.

"You love it." Ben cooed, kissing Jimmy on the cheek from behind before going back to cooking. Jimmy was done with the eggs and watching Ben cook when Rick and Denny arrived.

"He's still not letting you cook?" Denny asked, sitting next to Jimmy while Rick went to help Ben.

"At least he let me, crack the eggs!" Jimmy chirped in mock enthusiasm.

"Don't forget whisk." Ben added. Jimmy rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at the back of Bens head.

"Oh yes! How could I forget the unsettling sense of independence from using a beater for my eggs." Jimmy drawled out, getting a chuckle from Denny and Rick and the 'see what I got knocked up?' look from Ben.

"What are you talking about Jimmy?" Matt asked with amusement, as he clambered into the kitchen with Maggie and Hal and their daughter, Sam.

Jimmy lit up with happiness at the sight of the one year old, making grabbing motions for her. Maggie stifled a smirk, handing her daughter over to a most eager Jimmy.

"Hey you little smurf. I missed you." Jimmy cooed, in his baby tone, raising the smiling child in the air. Jimmy began to make a fool out of himself just to hear her giggle some more, the little blond curls on her head bouncing along with her giggles.

"Jimmy you maybe making her happy but you are scaring the rest of us." Rick said with a faint smile. Jimmy simply stuck his tongue out at Rick.

"Stop hogging Jimmy. I wanna hold her now." Denny whined making a move for the baby.

"My precious." Jimmy said, bringing Sam close to his chest.

"You don't need to be carrying two babies." Denny said, looking pointedly at Jimmys unforgiving belly. Jimmy huffed a sigh, before reluctantly handing the baby over to Denny. Sam giggled even more, grabbing one of Denny's curls and gently tugging it. Jimmy was already missing the little monkey.

"I'd hate to see how you'll act when your baby comes. When are you due again?" Matt asked Jimmy.

"Ann said five weeks." Jimmy said, before seizing up, Ben doing the same as his spikes lit up, but quickly disappeared.

"Wow." Rick said, looking at Ben with a surprised look.

"Ben are you okay?" Rick asked Ben who was at the moment, frozen in place, heart beating like crazy.

"We're fine" Jimmy quipped. "We jut kind of lost track of time on the whole thing." Jimmy added looking at Ben for confirmation, getting a nod from the Blond.

"Don't worry! You've come this far, no turning back now." Hal said, taking a moment to rethink what he said, with a frown.

Jimmy simply smiled, Ben giving Hal a look that only Hal deserved.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make it sound like that." Hal said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine. I got what you meant." Jimmy assured.

"Sorry we're late, my dad is a bi-"

" brilliant man." Lourdes snapped cutting off Jeanie as they walked into the kitchen, noticing baby sam sleeping in Denny's arms.

"Thanks, Lourdes." Maggie said, in reference to Lourdes censoring her Girlfriend, before getting up and retrieving her sleeping child from Denny and disappearing upstairs.

"She's one. I'm sure she won't remember any of this when she gets older." Jeanie huffed taking a seat next to Matt.

Everyone simply rolled their eyes, except Lourdes. She gave her a scowl before walking over to Jimmy expectantly.

"What is this?" Jimmy asked when handed a plastic bag filled with baby products.

"Just some of the best baby products we could get our hands on." She said before sitting with Jeanie.

"Thanks." Jimmy said with a smile. Lourdes had done the same thing with Maggie, and Maggie claimed the gifts to be the best ever, so Jimmy wasn't gonna say no.

Dinner went great, it would of been better if Tom, Ann and weaver were able to join them but unfortunately they had all already made other plans. Maggie and Hal left first because Sam was getting restless. Matt left next, because of his morning classes, and then Denny, Rick, Lourdes and Jeanie left as a group, because it was getting late. Leaving Ben and Jimmy to themselves.

"I still can't believe that we have five weeks to go." Ben breathed, holding Jimmy close to his chest as they lay comfortably on the bed.

"Crazy right?" Jimmy said, voice filled with fatigue. Ben hummed, placing a kiss to his mates' forehead, rubbing soothing circles on his belly.

"I love you." Ben whispered to a sleeping Jimmy.

Xoxo

"Holy-" Jimmy gasped, clutching his stomach as another contraction came. "B-Ben." He stuttered out, the pain intensifying the longer he stood there. This was not the way he wanted to spend his morning. Was he being punished for using the toaster, which was off limits. Oh yeah. Jimmy thought as another contraction hit him hard.

"Jimmy!" Ben panicked, rushing to Jimmys side, and manoeuvring him to the couch. Ben grabbed Jimmys' jacket, hurriedly putting it on him before fumbling with his phone.

"Jimmy is in labor." Ben breathed over the phone, snaking a hand through his hair. Just then Jimmy groaned loudly in pain, a string of incoherent words flying out of his mouth. Ben hung up the phone, rushing to Jimmys side.

"Alright, we gotta get you up and into the car." Ben said, hand supporting Jimmys back as he tried to lift himself up. Ben helping him up and ushering him to the front door. Jimmy couldn't even remember getting in the car, too busy focusing on the pain, and the crazy ass heat in the car.

Even Ann's office was hot as hell. Someone really needed to turn on the A/c.

"Hot." Jimmy winced, before gasping loudly from pain.

"I'd figure that. It's 65 degrees Jimmy. The pregnancy is what's making you hot." Ann said shortly, placing a pillow behind Jimmys back. Ben held Jimmys hand tightly, but Jimmy held on tighter as another contraction came, stronger than before. Ben rubbed Jimmys' sweaty forehead, hurt filling him at the sight of seeing his mate in so much pain. They stayed like that for two hours, which to Jimmy, felt like two agonizingly painful days, until Ann came in Cochies following right behind her, asking Ben to leave. Ben growled in protest, but Ann finally got him to leave. Jimmy panicked, he needed Ben there with him.

"Alright Jimmy." Ann breathed, giving Jimmy a pain reliever, before getting things ready.

Ben paced back and forth in the waiting room, the urge to bust through that door and to be with Jimmy filling him every time he heard Jimmy scream in pain. Hal and Maggie were the first to arrive, followed by the rest. They all sat, anxiously waiting as they watched Ben pace.

Ben nearly broke the hinges off the door, excitement buzzing through him when he heard distressed crying. Rushing in he saw Jimmy sitting up, holding something. Ben walked over hesitantly, stopping a few inches from Jimmys' bed.

"The least you can do is come look at the baby girl that I painstakingly had cut out of me, mason." Jimmy whispered, eyes trained on the newborn in his arms with a soft smile. Ben walked over, becoming instantly hooked, when he saw the soft brown haired baby, sleeping soundly in Jimmys' arms.

"Beautiful." Ben breathed, so many emotions running through him as he extended a finger, the baby clutching it tightly in his small little hand in response.

"Like her daddy." Jimmy breathed, now looking at Ben. Ben kissed Jimmy gently on the lips, shaking his head gently.

"No. Like you." Ben whispered, bringing their foreheads together. The sweetness didn't last long as the others loudly came in, cooing over the baby.

"Oh! So cute! Shes got Jimmys' hair and his lip beauty spot!" denny said happily.

"And Bens nose and eyes." Lourdes cooed. Jimmy and Ben both looked to see the baby staring at them with wide forest green eyes.

"What are you gonna name her?" Hal asked.

Jimmy looked at Ben who looked back, with uncertainty.

"Go ahead, name our daughter." Jimmy said with a warm smile. Ben furrowed his eyebrows in thought before looking at the baby with a smile.

"Naomi." Ben said, holding Jimmys hand. Jimmy looked at Ben with surprise, holding back tears as he kissed Ben, remembering their first date and how Jimmy had told Ben about how his mom and him used to jokingly come up with baby names for Jimmy's future child when he was nine, and she was still alive. Naomi was her favourite name.

"God, I love you." Jimmy breathed, kissing Ben again.

Xxxx

So yay another MPreg fic, this time with a baby girl instead of one of the ocr sons I already came up with last time.

I just love mpreg! Hopefully you guys do too because I'm in the middle of writing a Ben Mpreg fic! so be on the look out for that..shits gonna get weirder and crazier yall! *evil chuckle* .

I hope you liked it. :)

Thanks for reading and as always see you guys soon!


End file.
